Goodbye
by Sonic19902
Summary: Farewell to my life. Farewell to my home. This is my last chance for survival. This is my last escape...


I've been bored, and not really in the spirit to write long fics. So I decided to write this, I've wanted to for a while. I don't own Jill, Chris, or any related characters. They are property of Capcom so don't sue me. BTW, this is most likely going to be a one chapter fanfic, so don't expect any updates. Hope you enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
September 28th.  
  
Daylight.  
  
The monsters have overtaken the city...  
  
Somehow...  
  
I'm still alive...  
  
The sun blinded my eyes as I slowly opened them. My apartment was exactly the same as it would be any other day. Nice cozy bed, small TV in the living room, a kitchen in the corner. Working at the RPD was a pretty well paying job; I got to keep a nice, big apartment. It was just as happy and bright as usual.  
  
Except for the moans, screams, and gunshots in the distance.  
  
I closed my eyes again, hopping to snap back out of reality. But I cant go back to sleep, I cant hide from the truth forever. But it all seems so surreal...  
  
Raccoon City is finished. The final breakout has occurred; zombies and monsters now roam the streets. It's been like this for only a day and a half, but by now probably more than half of the people who lived in this town have met their fate. The breakout started slowly, then spread like wildfire. Plethoras of zombies and monsters roam the streets now. Over the past few months, more and more deaths have been occurring, even after Rebecca destroyed the mansion. People have been getting 'sick', showing symptoms of the T-Virus. I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. Who could believe in zombies and monsters? I certainly couldn't, before all...this happened.  
  
The mansion incident alone left me devastated. The pain...the torment of losing many friends. I've had many brushes with death. Thanks to Barry and Chris though, I've managed to make it out alive. Captain Wesker's dead, he's been working for Umbrella all along. I never even suspected him, if only we had known...if only...  
  
Rebecca activated the Self-Destruct System and blew the whole place to hell. While that killed off all the zombies and monsters still in the mansion, I also destroyed all evidence of this conspiracy. Umbrella's still winning...  
  
I've tried so hard, we all have. Chris managed to dig up information on police chief, Irons. That guy always creeped me out, he's fat, he's ugly, and he just has an eerie feel around him. Well, turns out he was a rapist, and somehow, Umbrella managed to make him the chief of our RPD. Had I known this three years ago, I'd have moved as far away from this town as possible. But then again, if I did that, I wouldn't know about this.  
  
We were all shocked and horrified at what we learned. Turns out that Umbrella has a base under every other building in this whole town. It's actually quite surprising to me that this outbreak didn't occur sooner. It was bound to happen, how could they be so stupid? Do they have any regard for human life...?  
  
It's taken my life. I've survived this far, but Umbrella's still killed me. These last few months have been miserable for me. The only allies I have now are my fellow S.T.A.R.S. members. Rebecca's written several reports, trying her best to get the citizens to just open their eyes and see what's going on behind their backs. Barry's moved his family to Canada, just in time too. Chris has been my best friend, comforting me whenever I broke down, which was a lot recently. Brad, well, Brad's somewhat stayed the same. I can't say I hate him, he DID save our lives, but he still chickened out when we needed his help. Oh well, I hope he's made it out of here already.  
  
One thing that can brighten my spirits is knowing that at least my other friends are still alive. Chris and Barry have gone to Europe to continue their investigation. Rebecca's stayed here for a while, then said she had something to take care of and left town about two weeks ago. I stayed here to find more information; as lonely of a job it is. I should of left while I had the chance...  
  
We've tried. But no one would listen to us, most just thought we were crazy. Some even suspected that we were the ones that killed our other teammates. Fools. If only they knew the truth. But who could believe that Umbrella, the company that made this town thrive, could possibly keep such a big secret behind our backs?  
  
Well, they began to believe when people started acting strange. They began to believe when the roads and lines out of town were cut and barricaded. They began to believe when a man named Doug Franklin brutally ate the eyes out of a fifteen-year-old girl named Karen Yards in the middle of the street.  
  
They believe now. But it's too late. To late for them, to late for me. I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
  
Once the wheels of justice began to turn, nothing could stop them...nothing...  
  
I was broken from my reverie when I heard another young female scream of pain and agony in the distance. Yet another innocent human sharing the same horrible fate so many others...  
  
Yesterday everything truly went to hell. Zombies, monsters, everywhere. I tried to get some people to refuge. But I failed. They're all dead. I remember this one girl, Carrie something, she stood by my side, even tried to help me save others. Until a weird monster that I hadn't even seen before-looked kinda like those things in the lab-jumped her and tore her head open before my eyes. She screamed my name out in agony, trying to get me to help, but it was too late. I almost lost it there, but managed to escape from the monster, it was busy chewing her brains out. I've become pretty good at escaping, but I know there's no way out of here. Even if I managed to make it to the outskirts somehow, those barricades will block my way. There's a chance that some of the roads aren't blocked off, I might make it out that way, unlikely though.  
  
I've only got a handgun, and a few bullets. No way I can make it very far on my own. I've got to save one bullet for myself anyway, if worse gets to worse. I'd rather kill myself than become one of those zombies.  
  
I slowly sat up; I'd been asleep for only a few hours, plagued with nightmares, only to wake up to real ones. I'm quite surprised the zombies haven't broken the barricade I made yet. I guess they're busy eating some other unlucky soul. Maybe Sam Ducker, that guy two rooms over. Maybe Laura Hench and her daughter, who live two floors down. Maybe I'm the only one left in this apartment building...  
  
Looking out the window, I saw the resplendent blue sky. It was about 2:00PM, the sky was partially cloudy, the fire down the road, caused by another car accident, made it look darker than it actually was though. Hard to believe less than four months ago I was in this same position, looking out the window, spry and smiling at the bright new day. I peeked 13 stories down unto the street below and saw two zombies munching on a fresh new body on the road, the body of a young teenage boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen. Looks like he was eaten alive while I was asleep...  
  
I can't die that way. I wont. I wont let them win.  
  
There's got to be some way out of here, and I'm going to find it. The others need my help, the world needs my help. I wont let Umbrella have the honor...I've got to get out of here...  
  
Reloading my gun, I got out of bed. This is Raccoon's last chance, my last chance. I'm leaving, now. No more lying around. No more fruitless searches for survivors. It's not just my life that hangs in the balance; it's the whole human race...  
  
I tied my college jacket around my waste, just in case it gets cold. It really doesn't matter what I wear right now, so might as well leave in the clothes I'm wearing now. A blue tube-top and a black miniskirt, not too bad, I get to keep my arms free, which is good. I aimed my handgun at the shattered broken mirror, only about thirty bullets, and I sure as hell am not gonna find many on the streets.  
  
The RPD isn't far from here. I should go there first thing, hopefully Barry left one of his revolvers in the weapons locker of the S.T.A.R.S. office, and if I'm lucky I'll run into the surviving police officers, they're likely to help out. Though, I doubt there are many more left at this moment. There's surely going to be some ammo there, and I left my lock pick on my desk, I might need that if I run into any locked doors.  
  
The floor boards creaked under my boots as I walked across my apartment floor, ripped the barricade away, and grasped onto the doorknob. I took one last look at my apartment, turned, and opened the door.  
  
I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye to everything. Goodbye to the normal, humdrum life I once knew. It's all gone. Gone forever. They've taken everything from me. Everything...  
  
But I wont let them win. They can't stop me. I will escape from this city of hell, I will survive...  
  
Farewell to my life...  
  
Farewell to my home...  
  
This is my last chance for survival...  
  
This is my last escape... 


End file.
